


The Best Weekend

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has been using his brother for years.  Kyle follows them home one day after he becomes suspicious. </p>
<p>I do not own South Park or its characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Weekend

Kenny wasn't watching the hands of the clock taking their sweet time moving around the numerical circle. He knew it didn't make them move any faster. His eyes roamed the classroom, over the students seated alphabetically, seeking out the front of the room. His eyes found the blubbery form of Eric Cartman first. And in front of Cartman... Kyle. Studiously taking notes, go figure. Kenny grinned behind the hood of his parka. The redhead didn't look it, but Kyle was a total geek. He'd gotten rid of that ugly green hat from so long ago, his red curls hanging loosely down now, about even with the boy's chin. Everyone's style had changed since they were nine. Kyle's style had drifted more towards Hollister and Aeropostale. Stan had gone Emo without the personality change, and Cartman was...Gangsta. Baggy clothes, low hanging jeans with that disgusting fat ass hanging out. Kenny wanted to gag. Kenny was the only one who hadn't really changed how he dressed. Except his parka wasn't Day-Glo orange like it used to be, but now muted colors, usually black or gray. It was hard to believe the four of them were still best friends.

Kenny looked two seats ahead of his desk at the back of Stan's head. Stan and Kyle were still so very tightly knit together that rumors were spreading about them. Stan still held an on-again-off-again relationship with Wendy, and Kenny couldn't bring himself to believe that Stan and Kyle were an item. The final bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts. The sound of chairs scraping over floor echoed loudly through the classroom as students got up to rush out of the building for the weekend. Kenny gathered his things, joining his friends on their way out the door. Kevin, his 17 year old brother, was waiting for him by his locker.

"Mom wants us home right after school. Let's go."

"Yo dude, I thought you said you could come with us after school?" Stan said, looking over to the parka'd boy.

Kenny shrugged his slender shoulders. "I forgot," came the muffled, nearly understandable words through the tightly-closed hood of the parka, which left only Kenny's eyes visible.

His friends had long since learned to understand the muffled words he spoke. Kenny shifted his backpack over his shoulder, head hanging a bit as he followed Kevin off to the parking lot. Kyle had paused, watching the two leave, eyes never leaving Kenny's back. When the doors closed behind the two brothers, Kyle frowned and looked back to Stan and Cartman. "Didn't his mom go out of town today?"

Nothing was said on the car ride to their dingy trailer. Years had gone buy and still their parents couldn't get out of this damned rathole, forcing Kevin and Kenny to practically live on top of each other in one tiny bedroom that barely fit two twin beds. That was well and good for Kevin, because once he had hit puberty and had certain...needs...he found he could easily subjugate his little brother and make Kenny take care of them, and so it's gone on for years. Kenny got out of the car, heading inside without a word, Kevin smirking to himself and following the hooded blonde inside their empty trailer. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Kevin spun Kenny around and forced the boy up against the wall. Kenny grunted, gasping as the back of his head bounced off the trailer's side, but he didn't have time to do much else as his older brother's lips descended on his own, crushing against them roughly. Kevin felt that tongue force its way into his mouth, and even though he should be used to it by now, he still couldn't help feeling the need to vomit. Kevin pulled off Kenny's hoodie, then the shirt the boy wore underneath it. The bruising over the boy's arms was starting to fade, as were the welts over the boy's chest. Kevin's hands yanked open Kenny's jeans, forcing them down the boy's legs along with his boxers, exposing Kenny's limp shaft and shaved pubes.

"Aw, not hard for your big brother Kenny?" Kevin laughed, grabbing the boy's smooth ballsack and twisting firmly, tugging them and causing Kenny to arch and cry out in pain. Kevin let go, forcing Kenny around to face the wall, shoving his little brother's chest against it, making that pale, round ass arch outward. Kevin paused to examine the fading welts and bruises over the boy's back and ass, tracing them slowly.

"Almost time for another whipping," he growled, causing Kenny to tremble and shut his eyes tightly. Kevin moved his hand down, freeing his five inch shaft, already hard and eager. "Ready for this dick, bro?"

"Stop acting like you have a fucking big dick," Kenny couldn't help snapping, fingers clenching against the wall.

Jealousy. It's why Kevin treated him so roughly he knew. Kevin had five inches hard, and Kenny's cock was about five inches soft, rising to an impressive eight and a half fully hard, not that it ever was with Kevin around. Kevin growled at the insult, grabbing his little brother's hips and driving into that well-used but still incredibly tight ass, causing Kenny to arch sharply and cry out. Kevin loved the feel of his little brother's ass, pulling out and slamming back in, loving to fuck his little brother dry and hard, no preparation at all. Causing his little brother pain turned him on. Kenny scratched against the wall of the trailer, crying out as his body was jarred by his older brother's thrusts, feeling Kevin's cock jabbing into his ass. His eyes shut tightly to try and prevent any tears from escaping, knowing they just fueled his older brother more.

"You're such a hot little fuck little bro," Kevin breathed into the boy's ear, moaning as he fucked into that tight ass. His nails dug into the boy's slender hips, drawing blood as he gripped tightly, pulling Kenny's ass back to meet his rough, uncaring thrusts into that pale ass, feeling Kenny's hole clench and spasm around him. Kenny whimpered, opening his eyes, his cheek against the wall as he was fucked up against it roughly. His eyes were glazed over, but he could still see. His heart nearly stopped from what he saw. He could see one of the trailer's windows, and for a moment he thought he'd seen Kyle's head peering in. But in seconds it was gone. Please let him have imagined it...oh God, please don't let Kyle have seen him like this. He started to sob then, body shaking as Kevin continued to plow into him. "Yeah you little bitch, fucking cry for me..." Kevin laughed cruelly, slapping the side of Kenny's ass as he fucked still harder into the now crying boy sandwiched between his body and the wall. Kevin didn't notice or hear the front door open. They'd forgotten to lock it on their way in. But Kenny saw it out of the corner of his eye. And he could make out...Kyle. Fuck. Kyle!

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Kyle's voice was furious, fists clenched at his sides. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kevin about jumped out of his skin, quickly drawing out and tripping over his feet, falling backwards on his ass.

"He wants this!"

"LIKE HELL HE DOES!" Kyle was seeing Kenny's back and ass and he felt sick. He was trembling with rage, taking a step closer. Kevin scooted back, panicked. Kyle really did look like he could kill right now.

"Stay away from me!" Kevin squeaked. Kyle only moved closer, and Kevin rolled over and got up, bolting out the back door in fear. Kenny had slid down to his knees, curled against the wall, shaking violently, sobbing softly in shame as Kyle saw him like this. Kyle watched Kevin go, turning to Kenny and walking over, kneeling down and carefully touching the boy's back.

"Kenny, it's ok, it's me. It's ok..." Kyle murmured quietly.

"I didn't want you to see...I...I...you shouldn't have seen this...oh god..."

"Kenny, it's ok...he won't do this to you again. I'll make sure of it..." Kyle drew Kenny close, hugging the boy to him. Kenny calmed down, though it took a while. Kyle knelt patiently, holding the boy, stroking his blonde hair. Kenny looked up into Kyle's face, leaning up finally and kissing the redhead, so close to him now. Kenny broke the kiss after mere seconds, then rose up to kiss those lips again, and again. Quick, needy kisses. Kyle was shocked. But he didn't push Kenny away. He cupped the back of Kenny's head, tilting his own down to kiss the boy more fully, eyes fluttering closed. He felt Kenny's tongue on his lips, pushing between them into his mouth. He brushed his tongue over Kenny's, shivering a bit at the sensation. This was new to him, different. But he liked it. Kenny finally drew back, touching Kyle's cheek softly, blushing.

"I've wanted you for ages...but I felt so ashamed...and I didn't want anyone to find out what I go through every day...I thought you'd think less of me...I mean, no one wants damaged goods..."

"Well..." Kyle blushed nearly as red as his hair. "I've never really...thought about guys, or...anyone, for that matter, I guess..." he admitted quietly. "But this...it doesn't bother me like I might have expected it would. I mean...when you left today, I felt something wasn't right, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. So I had to get away from the guys and had mom drop me off here. When I saw what was happening...dude, I wanted to kill him. He was hurting you. I knew then, I guess, that I had to be with you."

Kenny blushed and leaned up, kissing Kyle slowly. He scooted closer on his knees, his hands moving to Kyle's pants, lowering the zipper and fishing Kyle's cock out before the boy knew what had happened.

"Whoa shit, dude!" Kyle jumped, blushing as his cut cock was brought out into the open, still limp. "Are you sure you're even ready to do this?!"

"Why does it matter man?" Kenny murmured, rubbing the limp shaft slowly. "I've been raped for years...I know all about sex. And since it's you...I want it. I want it more than anything." He felt Kyle's cock responding slowly.

"I..I don't..." he moaned, arching his hips to Kenny's hands. "Ok.." Kyle breathed, giving in.

Kenny smiled, pushing Kyle back to lay on the floor. He removed Kyle's shoes and socks, then the boy's pants and boxers. He ran his hands up Kyle's sleek legs, then leaned his head down, sucking the still-limp shaft into his mouth slowly. Kyle gasped, writhing in surprise as he felt that warm mouth, and Kenny soon had the entire shaft. Kenny sucked happily, rubbing his tongue over the bottom, feeling the cock starting to respond more and grow. Kenny slid his lips up the shaft slowly until he had just the head in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the slit as Kyle's cock hardened to its full six and a half inches. Kyle's hands moved to touch Kenny's hair, moaning loudly as the boy worked. Kenny wrapped his thumb and index finger around Kyle's shaft and balls gently, starting to bob on that hard cock eagerly, swallowing it into his throat every time he went down, his tongue curling around the shaft and licking over it.

"Shit, dude..." Kyle moaned, his legs spreading for Kenny. It felt absolutely amazing! Kenny drew off, pushing Kyle's spread legs up a bit, eyes drifting to Kyle's pink, virgin hole. Before Kyle had a chance to protest, Kenny had buried his face between those mounds, his lips pressing against the wrinkled pink flesh and stabbing his tongue into the tight opening, swirling it around inside that warm hole.

"FUCK!" Kyle cried out, gripping the carpet of the trailed and arching his back, toes splaying out as he felt Kenny's tongue penetrating his hole. He never knew it could feel so good! Kenny didn't stop, either, sucking at that hole as his tongue swirled around inside, moving in and out quickly. Kenny drew back and kissed the glistening ring, grinning up at Kyle. Kyle was panting hard, face flushed from the feelings coursing through him. Kenny kissed that hole again, then moved up, kissing Kyle's lips. Kyle kissed back, bringing his arms around Kenny's neck, jumping a bit when Kenny's cock probed against his hole.

"D...dude..." Kyle gasped, biting his bottom lip. Kenny pressed inward, feeling that tight hole spreading around his thick cock, looking down into Kyle's face. Kyle winced, gasping quietly but brought his legs around Kenny's waist, keeping himself exposed for Kenny to continue pressing forward.

"Shitshitshit...ow..." Kyle gasped, feeling his virgin hole spread wide around Kenny's larger cock, hips arched a bit and his toes curling. But he didn't stop the boy, trembling as he felt that cock lodged just a few inches inside him, Kenny pausing with not even half his shaft inside yet. Kyle was breathing hard, trying to relax despite the pain in his ass. Kenny was trembling, panting hard himself. He was maybe three inches in, having stopped to let Kyle adjust to the invasion. He watched Kyle's face, leaning in to kiss those lips again softly, glad when Kyle responded and kissed back. Their tongues dueled a bit, rubbing together between their lips, and finally he felt Kyle's ankles pull him forward a bit. Kenny took that as his cue, easing his cock forward more, working it in until his balls were pressed up against Kyle's ass.

"Fuck dude..." Kyle breathed. "It feels like it's almost in my throat!" Kenny laughed, his cock throbbing deep inside Kyle's ass, loving the hot, tight tunnel around him.

"You feel amazing Kyle...so tight...it feels perfect," he murmured. Kyle clenched around the shaft in him, panting softly.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, looking up into Kenny's face. "You're right...it does."

Kenny grinned, leaning down and kissing Kyle again slowly, deeply. He drew out to the tip of his cock, easing back in, very slowly long-dicking Kyle's ass. He was in no rush now. He pulled Kyle closer to him, their kiss never ceasing as he fucked in and out of the redhead's ass. No rush. Kenny knew, after all...he and Kyle now had all weekend together.

The best weekend of Kenny's life.


End file.
